A Day
by Maruriyan
Summary: Satu hari - berbeda dari biasanya - di musim dingin membuat Shizuo harus berurusan dengan sang informan licik. Orihara Izaya. saya nggak bisa membuat summary langsung baca saja XD OOC, Typo, Shou-ai


Durarara fanfiction

Disclaimer : Durarara milik Ryohgo Narita

Butiran – butiran salju mulai berjatuhan, menyelimuti kota yang tak pernah tidur. Cahaya lampu jalanan yang berpendar menerangi para pejalan kaki yang sibuk menggosok – gosokkan tangannya. Sesekali mereka akan menggerutu dengan dinginnya cuaca yang mencapai minus lima derajat celcius. Pakaian tebal nan berlapis membalut tubuh mereka, namun tetap saja, udara dingin menyusup dari celah – celah serat pakaian dan mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan suhu tubuh orang – orang yang tengah berjalan di keramaian.

Laki – laki dengan surai blonde mengeratkan syal merah yang tengah melingkar di leher jenjangnya hingga menutupi mulut dan sebagian hidung. Kacamata yang bertengger manis di dalam kantong jas bartendernya, membuat iris coklat gelap sang pemuda terlihat jelas. Memasukkan tangan ke saku jas, laki – laki tadi tengah berjalan seorang diri di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi di tengah – tengah hiruk pikuk kota Ikebukuro.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Menatap heran pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Tepat di sebelah kiri tong sampah abu – abu yang setinggi lutut, seonggok tubuh manusia tergeletak disana. Dengan luka – luka di sekujur tubuh, pisau tertancap di perut bagian kiri dan darah berceceran dimana – mana. Shizuo benar – benar yakin jika laki – laki yang berada di ujung gang sempit ini tidak baik – baik saja. Hell, dia sekarat.

Wajahnya ditutupi dengan hoodie hitam dan bulu – bulu cokelat di sekelilingnya. Walaupun belum bisa melihat wajah sang laki – laki yang tergeletak tak berdaya, namun, sebuah nama sudah terlintas di otak Shizuo yang kemampuan berpikirnya tak sebanding dengan orang yang tengah ada di pikirannya. Menghentikan pikiran buruknya terhadap seseorang yang dipanggilnya ' kutu ' Shizuo mendekat kea rah laki – laki yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya tadi.

Cahaya remang – remang bulan sabit tak begitu membantu ketika Shizuo berada di kegelapan gang sempit di tengah kota Ikebukuro. Namun, walau dengan pencahayaan minim dan salju yang masih terus berjatuhan, Shizuo tahu. Ya, Shizuo benar – benar yakin dengan identitas laki – laki di depannya.

.

.

.

Butiran salju yang turun menutupi tubuh penuh darah laki – laki dengan hoodie hitam itu berhenti. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya, kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat perlahan terbuka kembali. Nafasnya yang terputus – putus tak membantu keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Malah semakin parah, karena paru – parunya kini terasa sesak.

Syal merah. Hal pertama yang laki – laki itu sadari, selain surai blonde dan iris cokelat gelap milik laki – laki yang berjongkok di sebelah kirinya. Laki – laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi. Entah itu terkejut, bingung, dan heran. Namun, satu hal yang dapat Izaya perhatikan dari raut wajahnya ketika Izaya menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk berbicara.

" Shi... Shizu-chan " Bibir Izaya tertarik ke atas. Membentuk sebuah seringaian lemah. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai memenuhi pandangannya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Shizuo yang semakin mendekat dan raut khawatir.

.

.

.

Shizuo benar – benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin laki – laki yang selalu berhasil menghindari vending machine yang melayang ke arahnya bisa terluka parah dan tergeletak mengenaskan di sudut gang sempit.

" O-oii kutu ! " Shizuo menepuk – nepuk pipi tirus sang informan setelah dia sempat tersadar tadi. Namun, setelah mengucapkan namanya laki – laki itu kembali tak sadarkan diri. Meninggalkan Shizuo yang terdiam bersama butiran salju yang mulai menutupi surai blondenya.

Shizuo harusnya senang. Melihat laki – laki yang selalu ingin dibunuhnya tergeletak sekarat. Shizuo harusnya meninggalkannya begitu saja dan membiarkannya mati kehabisan darah dan tertimbun salju. Ya, hal itulah yang harusnya dilakukan oleh Heiwajima Shizuo yang setiap melihat Izaya, berkoar – koar akan membunuh sang informan licik dengan tangannya sendiri.

Seharusnya itulah yang terjadi. Tapi kenyataanya tidak.

Shizuo menggendog Izaya ala bridal style. Berlari kalang kabut menembus hujan salju yang masih terus berjatuhan menuju apartemen sang dokter gelap. Sahabatnya masa SMA dulu.

Uap mengepul dari bibir pucat Shizuo. Syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya, kini melilit perut laki – laki yang tak sadarkan diri didekapannya. Entah berapa kali Shizuo menggumamkan kata – kata penyemangat agar laki – laki yang tengah dibawanya selamat.

Disaat seperti ini, Shizuo masih sempat menertawakan orang – orang yang menganggapnya monster. Ha ! seharusnya mereka menyaksikan Shizuo sekarang. Lari pontang – panting demi menyelamatkan nyawa sang musuh bebuyutan yang selalu ingin dibunuhnya. Harusnya Izaya sadar dan melihatnya sekarang.

Ketukan kasar – lebih tepatnya menggedor dengan tidak berperikepintuan – terdengar jelas ke telinga sang dokter gelap yang tengah meminum segelas espresso ditemani oleh dullahan tercinta.

" Shinra ! Shinra ! cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku hancurkan benda laknat ini ! " seru laki – laki dari luar apartemen kecil Shinra. Celty – nama dullahan – yang tengah berjalan ke pintu semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar teriakan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar sangat khawatir.

Shizuo menggedor – gedor pintu dengan tangan kanan yang juga masih mendekap erat punggung Izaya. Jika dalam hitungan lima Shinra masih belum membukakan pintu, Shizuo tidak akan segan – segan untuk mendobraknya.

Pintu terbuka di tangan sang dullahan. Tanpa basa – basi, Shizuo menerobos masuk meninggalkan Celty yang masih sibuk mengetik dengan PDA-nya.

" Shinra ! " teriak Shizuo kalap.

" Ap- Oh ! Astaga ! " Ucapan Shinra terpotong saat melihat tubuh bersimbah darah yang ada digendongan Shizuo.

" Cepat bawa dia ke ruanganku ! " seru Shinra yang diikuti oleh Shizuo dan Celty.

.

.

.

Entah berapa jam telah terlewati, Shizuo masih duduk di sofa tengah apartemen sang dokter gelap. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Shizuo sesekali meremas jarinya. Sesekali menatap ke depan, dimana PDA hitam milik Celty yang masih menyala tergeletak begitu saja.

' Blam '

" Bagaimana keadaannya ? " Shizuo berdiri tepat di depan Shinra yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

" Kau mengagetkanku ! " ucap Shinra dengan alis yang ditekuk kesal.

" Yah, setelah membersihkan lukanya, dan operasi kecil untuk bagian perutnya, Izaya tidak akan sadar hari ini. Mungkin perlu sedikit waktu. "

Shinra berjalan menuju konter yang terletak di depan dapurnya.

" Intinya, dia akan baik – baik saja " tambah Shinra cepat. Melihat raut khawatir sang monster Ikebukuro yang ditambah dengan raut lelah, mau tidak mau membuat Shinra meringis pelan. Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari monster yang kini duduk tenang di sofa cokelat milik Shinra.

Shinra mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya melihat Shizuo bisa tahan bersama Izaya tanpa teriakan nyaring, umpatan – umpatan dan yang lebih parah lagi, lemparan vending machine dan tiang dengan rambu lalu lintas.

Shinra meletakkan 2 gelas espresso. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping Celty, Shinra bisa melihat Shizuo yang tengah melonggarkan dasinya, bersamaan dengan Celty yang menyodorkan layar PDA-nya kea rah sang debt kolektor dengan pakaian bartender.

" Aku menemukannya di gang sempit. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan bersama Tom-san dan tak sengaja lewat sana " uap kopi mengepul, menggelitik indra penciuman Shizuo setelah penjelasan singkat tadi.

" Aku akan pulang " setelah menyesap kopi espresso yang ada di depannya, Shizuo bangkit. Bersiap meninggalkan Shinra dan Celty yang masih terpaku entah karena apa. Yang pasti, urusan Shizuo telah selesai. Ah ! Shizuo benar – benar ingin cepat – cepat pulang dan berkencan dengan kasur empuknya.

.

.

.

" Ada apa ? " suara Tom teredam oleh kebisingan kendaraan yang melaju di sebelah mereka. Menyaksikan Shizuo yang tiba – tiba berhenti dan menengadah ke atas sedikit tidaknya membuat Tom heran.

" Tidak. " ucap Shizuo singkat dengan kepala yang masih menghadap ke atas. Heh, rupanya bulatan – bulatan kecil berwarna putih mulai turun ke bumi.

" Oh, turun salju " entah kenapa, Tom ikut berhenti dan menengadah.

" Hm "

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu terlewati begitu saja. Tak sekali pun Shizuo pergi ke kediaman Shinra untuk menjenguk Orihara Izaya. Seolah – olah tidak ada kejadian apapun. Apa yang terjadi dua minggu yang lalu hanya imajinasi liar gadis – gadis fujoshi macam Erika yang begitu menggilai setiap gerak – gerik Shizuo dan Izaya.

Walaupun begitu, hilangnya syal merah milik Shizuo membuatnya sadar jika Izaya – laki – laki dengan kegesitannya menghindari segala macam benda yang melayang ke arahnya -bisa terluka separah itu . Shizuo menghela nafas. Berjalan sedikit cepat untuk mengejar Tom yang beberapa langkah di depannya. Mungkin menjenguk seekor kutu sekarat yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan tidak buruk juga.

Berkat pemikiran gila tadi, Shizuo terdampar disini. Sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih bersih, tempat tidur ala rumah sakit, serta seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atasnya.

" Are ? aku tidak menyangka Shizu-chan akan menyempatkan diri menjengukku " nada main – main serta seringai iblis yang meluncur dari bibir tipis laki – laki di depannya menciptakan sebersit perasaan jengkel di hati Shizuo. Oh, andaikan laki – laki yang berada di depannya ini dalam keadaan normal, maka Shizuo yakin, dia akan berteriak kencang dan melempar apapun yang masuk daerah jangkauan tangannya.

5 detik

20 detik

30 detik

Shizuo masih diam ditempat. Setelah memasuki rumah Shinra, berbicara sebentar dan Shizuo berakhir disini. Satu ruangan dengan laki – laki yang sering dipanggilnya kutu. Shizuo masih tak bergeming 5 langkah dari tempat tidur Izaya. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa isi otak Shizuo sebenarnya.

Bunyi nyaring detik jam yang terus bergerak menjadi satu – satunya pemecah keheningan dikala sang informan mashi diam dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Shizuo berbalik. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia meraih gagang pintu dan hendak memutarnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" Shizu –chan ! " suara deritan kasur terdengar menandakan laki – laki yang tadi masih terbaring lemah, kini menapakkan kakinya di lantai keramik yang putih bersih. Shizuo masih terdiam.

Jarak mereka semakin tipis. Izaya yang berjalan kea rah Shizuo dengan sedikit terpincang, meraih jas hitam yang digunakan laki – laki di depannya.

" A-arigatou " hampir seperti bisikkan. Jika saja Izaya mengatakannya dari tempatnya berbaring tadi, maka Shizuo yakin tidak akan mendengarnya.

Jantung Shizuo berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa, keheningan yang sebelumnya datar – datar sja menjadi sedikit lebih canggung, ketika Izaya dengan santainya menyenderkan dahinya di punggung lebar Shizuo.

" Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku " bisiknya lagi.

Setelah itu, Shizuo seperti kehilangan seluruh logikanya yang hampir tidak pernah berguna akibat kegilaan kota tempatnya tinggal.

Berbalik dengan cepat, Shizuo menatap laki – laki yang sedang terkejut akibat gerakan Shizuo tadi. Shizuo menarik dagu Izaya. Iris crimson milik sang informan menatap langsung iris cokelat gelap milik Shizuo. Perlahan, Shizuo mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara mereka.

Cup.

Shizuo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir laki – laki yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya. Ya, dia hanya menempelkannya saja tidak lebih. Jantung mereka berdua memompa darah dengan cepat seolah – olah akan meledak detik itu juga. Shizuo yang pertama menarik kepalanya kebelakang, tersenyum sekilas melihat raut kebingungan serta terkejut yang terpampang jelas di wajah sang informan.

Bertindak semakin gila, tangan Shizuo yang tadinya mendekap pinggang Izaya dengan lembut – masih ingat dengan perut Izaya yang terutusuk pisau –membuat Shizuo berhati – hati memegang bagian perut, pinggang dan sekitarnya. Tangan Shizuo berpindah dari pinggang ke surai hitam milik laki – laki dengan iris crimson yang tengah memencarkan pandangan kebingungan. Shizuo mengacaknya perlahan.

Izaya hanya memejamkan matanya. Mendapat perlakuan yang – sangat – aneh dari musuh bebuyutannya membuatnya tak habis pikir. Jantung Izaya bertedak lebih cepat. Entah kenapa, Izaya merasa nyaman ketika Shizuo me- menciumnya dan mengacak surai gelapnya perlahan.

" Cepat sembuh kutu ! " kata - kata singkat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis milik Shizuo berhasil membuat Izaya membeku. Tidak pernah menyangka jika laki – laki yang kini mulai membuka pintu yang ada di depannya bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang er- semanis itu. Debaman pintu meninggalkan Izaya yang menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat, detak jantung yang tak beraturan serta ribuan kupu – kupu yang seakan –akan bertebaran di dalam perutnya.

Butiran salju putih yang lagi – lagi jatuh di kota Ikebukuro sangat kontras dengan wajah merah Shizuo yang semerah kepiting rebus. Shizuo sedikit terengah. Siapa suruh lari brgitu saja dari apartemen Shinra yang membuat pemilik apartemen sedikit kebingungan.

Shizuo mengerang. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bisikan – bisikan penuh umpatan meluncur dari bibir laki – laki dengan surai blondenya yang sedikit tertutupi salju.

Shizuo mendesah lelah. Harusnya syal merah miliknya melingkar di leher Shizuo. Namun, entah kenapa, Shizuo – dengan bodohnya – malah melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk berkunjung ker rumah seorang dokter gelap bernama Kishitani Shinra bersama sang pacar dullahan bernama Celty.

End

A/N

Etoooo... ini tulisan pertama saya di fandom durarara. Oke, saya rasa Shizuo dan Izaya benar – benar OOC, tapi tak apalah, demi fantasi gila saya hohoho...

Oh ya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada readers yang telah memebacanya sampai akhir. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ne

Arigatou Gozaimasu

L.L


End file.
